


answered for you and answered me true

by eneiryu



Series: phonebook litany fed to the static on the line [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneiryu/pseuds/eneiryu
Summary: Look, the only person whomaybehadn’t known exactly what the two of them were going to get up to when Liam had followed Theo upstairs was the new guy, and he’d figure it out soon enough if he decided to stick around.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: phonebook litany fed to the static on the line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889623
Comments: 28
Kudos: 119





	answered for you and answered me true

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight non-straight porn, folks, and especially funny to me considering its inspiration/impetus comes from one of the hands-down sappiest fics I've ever written. 
> 
> Wacky world, isn't it.

Liam makes it into his and Theo’s shared room _just_ as Theo is starting to shift back. 

Grinning, Liam gets the door slammed shut—the noise level from the pack gathered a floor below just _instantly_ cutting off as the almost-total sound-proofing kicks in—and drops to his knees behind Theo _just_ as Theo’s fur starts retreating back into his skin; as the straight line of his lupine back becomes the rounded curve of his spine instead. It leaves him naked and on all-fours, and as he goes to sit up, Liam puts a hand between his shoulder blades and presses him right back down.

“Liam,” Theo gasps at the touch, breathy. 

His skin would still be sensitive from the shift; Liam deliberately curls his fingers so the blunt edges of his nails dig into the tense muscles underneath, and grins _wider_ when it causes Theo to shudder. 

“ _Liam,_ ” Theo repeats, a little more of a protest this time. His scent is starting to thicken in the air even as he says it. “You heard Malia, she—”

“So I guess we’d better hurry, then,” Liam interrupts, cutting him off. He drags the hand he’d had between Theo’s shoulder blades down so that he can run it over the curve of Theo’s ass, around the front of his thigh. He _grips_ then, thumb on one side of Theo’s thigh and his fingers on the other, and all of them digging in.

Theo gives a low, still-so-very- _lupine_ whine, and drops his head down to hang low between his bracing arms. His bracing arms which are starting to _tremble_ a little, and Liam leans forward over him, his shirt and jeans dragging across Theo’s skin as he braces a hand by Theo’s shoulders, and noses at the skin behind one of Theo’s ears. 

“Unless,” he murmurs, directly into it, and with his lips deliberately brushing against the shell with every syllable, “you think it’s too risky?”

“Fuck—fuck you,” Theo manages, then: “Fuck, _please_.”

Liam grins again, wide and triumphant, and bites sharply at Theo’s ear before sitting back. He’d already been between Theo’s spread knees and so it’s the work of a moment to spread his own wider, knock Theo’s knees further apart. Theo groans when Liam does it and the muscles of his back ripple, his arms collapsing down deliberately or not so that he’s braced on his elbows instead of his palms. He buries his face in his forearms. 

Liam releases Theo’s thigh, letting the hand he’d been using to grip it slide up, back over the curve of Theo’s ass to meet his other hand. He squeezes at both sides of Theo’s ass, massaging a little, and then strokes his thumbs down, in between the middle of it to brush against Theo’s rim. 

Theo _jolts._

He also moans, and loud enough even with his face buried in his forearms that Liam gives absent thanks for the soundproofed construction of the farmhouse’s various rooms; supernatural ears could still figure out what was going on inside if they _wanted_ —every member of the McCall pack knew too much about unintended, unexpected consequences not to design for the ability to check on a given occupant at the drop of a hat—but they’d have to actually _try_. And, Liam thinks—lips curling as he runs his thumbs over Theo’s rim _again_ , a little harder this time—most of the pack certainly knew better than that. 

As for the new guy, Liam thinks, leaning down: he’d learn if he decided to stick around.

The first touch of his mouth to Theo’s rim has Theo jerking, and hard enough that Liam drops one of his arms to wrap it around Theo’s waist, and hold him in place. It also allows him to take Theo’s hard—and steadily leaking—cock in hand, giving Theo something to thrust against as Liam presses his mouth harder to Theo’s rim, and then opens his mouth and _licks_ across it. 

“ _Fuck_ , Liam,” Theo gasps out. “ _Fuck._ ”

Liam’s arm looped around his waist means that Theo can’t jerk away from him again, though Theo’s hips certainly _try_ to buck. Of course, even that aborted movement sends his cock sliding through the tight circle of Liam’s fist, and he groans and winds up pressing _back_ into Liam’s mouth. Liam grins against the curve of his ass and turns to _bite_ at one of Theo’s ass cheeks, _satisfaction_ burning through him as Theo squirms and gasps and his cock leaks more and more in Liam’s fingers, Theo pinned between Liam’s mouth and his hand.

Pinned right where Liam wants him.

But Theo had been right, and Liam’s cocky assertions aside, Malia really will have no compunctions about walking right in on them at her promised ten-minute mark, so Liam stops screwing around, and gets to work. He _buries_ his face between the cheeks of Theo’s ass, and drags his tongue over Theo’s rim, over and over again until Theo is steadily rocking his hips back against Liam’s mouth, his cries strange-shaped and muffled where he’d clearly clamped his teeth around one of his forearms. Liam rocks with him, his arm still banded _tight_ around Theo’s waist and his fingers still wrapped around Theo’s cock.

His own cock is throbbing, still trapped in his jeans, untouched. His shifts on his own knees just for the friction it gives him, and _moans_ against Theo’s ass at the rough sensation. The vibration of his moan causes Theo to jolt, and _clench_ around Liam’s tongue. Liam stiffens his tongue further and circles it around Theo’s rim, then drags it back over him in a long, rasping lick. He can feel Theo’s cock jerk in his hand as he does so, and he gives it a deliberate stroke, twisting his hand at the top to gather the wetness at the tip and spread it back down. 

“ _Liam,_ ” Theo gasps. “Liam, _please_.”

“Yeah, Theo,” Liam replies, murmuring it out against his skin and smoothing his free hand over Theo’s hip and thigh in a soothing stroke. “Whatever you need.”

He tightens his fingers around Theo’s cock. He flattens his tongue against Theo’s rim, and _presses_ it there. Theo catches on; he starts to _thrust_. Forward so that his cock slides through Liam’s fist, back so that the flat of Liam’s tongue drags across his rim. 

It doesn’t take him long to come like that, and with Liam’s name leaving his lips in a low, rising wail. 

Liam strokes him through it, and when Theo gives in to his trembling limbs and lets himself collapse flat onto his stomach, he follows Theo down, pressing himself up to Theo’s back. He’s still fully dressed, so the cotton of his shirt and even more so the rough weave of his jeans causes Theo to shudder, and suck in a sharp, gasping breath. Liam groans in response, and buries his face in the back of Theo’s neck, his still-clothed cock thrusting against Theo’s ass.

They _definitely_ don’t have time for him to fuck Theo properly, as much as he desperately wants to. But they _do_ have time for _other_ things, almost-just-as- _good_ things, and so Liam rears up, and manages to snag a bottle of lotion from the top of the dresser nearby, and drops it on the ground by Theo’s hips as he starts to work on getting his jeans open, and them and his boxers shoved down to his thighs. 

He _groans_ as the first brush of air hits his cock, and then gasps, soundless and with his eyes rolling up in his head, when he gets a dollop of lotion on his hand and then his hand around himself. It’s almost good enough— _overwhelming_ enough—that he briefly considers getting himself off just like that, maybe with one hand braced low on Theo’s back as he does, his fingers digging _in_ , but then he drags himself back to his purpose. 

He gets more lotion on his hands, and then reaches forward and down, and coats the inside of Theo’s thighs with it.

Theo realizes his intentions _instantly_ , and shudders out another moan and shifts onto his side just as Liam leans back down, and plasters himself back up against Theo’s back. The new position means that when Liam presses his hips forward, his hard cock is able to slide right through the tight seal of Theo’s pressed-together thighs. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Liam swears, his own limbs juddering as he shudders in turn at the bolt and then subsequent bursts of sensation that immediately burn through him. His hips jolt again. _Again_.

Theo tenses the muscles of his thighs further and then brings a hand over to press _down_ on his top one, and Liam groans and layers his own hand over Theo’s to drive both down even harder. It increases the pressure and the seal of the inside of Theo’s thighs, slick from the lotion and Liam’s own leaking cock, even further. Liam moans, and _bites_ at the back of Theo’s neck, and thrusts harder, thrusts faster.

He comes _hard_ , and all over the tops of Theo’s thighs; hard enough that he whites out a little. When he comes back to himself, he realizes that he’d actually buried his shifted teeth in the back of Theo’s neck, over the top of his spine. He groans, and forces his jaw—stiff, a little; aching—open, so that he can release it; Theo gives another low, almost-lupine whine, and shifts back like he could follow Liam’s teeth. Grinning, soft and pleased, Liam noses at the healing skin; presses his lips to Theo’s skin in a soothing skim.

Theo arches back into it, not just with his neck but with his whole _body_ , sinuous and smooth like a cat. Liam can’t help pressing closer to him as a result, lifting one leg to throw it over both of Theo’s and _hooking_ him backwards at the same time, so that they wind up plastered together from their toes to the top of their heads, Theo still fully naked and Liam still fully dressed. Theo grins, liquid and easy, and raises an arm back behind himself to slide it into Liam’s hair, and hold Liam’s face to the side of his neck. Liam kisses the skin there, once and then again.

But: “Our ten minutes are just about up,” he murmurs, dragging his nose up the side of Theo’s neck to his ear, and burying it there. 

Theo snorts. “Our ten minutes are _over_ ,” he counters, and hell: he’s probably right. 

Groaning, Liam forces himself back away from Theo, and then up onto his knees, then his feet, so that he can offer Theo a hand up off the ground. Theo takes it and Liam yanks him up, hard and deliberately graceless-enough that Theo stumbles into him, and Liam can wrap an arm around his waist and pull him in tight as he kisses him, hard and deep and filthy. 

“Li- _am_ ,” Theo groans, long and drawn-out and a breathy complaint. 

Liam groans himself and shoves him back by the shoulders. “Fine,” he complains. “Ugh, whatever.” Then he grins, quick and wicked. “I guess this just means you’ll have to make it up to me later.”

Theo squawks. “ _I_ have to make it up to _you_ , later?” He protests, but he’s half-yelling it because Liam had finished fixing up his boxers and jeans—though he’d left the latter unbuttoned—and headed for their attached bathroom to wet a washcloth so they could clean up, for all the good it’d end up doing them.

Liam doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t need to: Theo hurries quickly into the bathroom to follow him, and presses his still-naked self up against Liam’s back, one hand coming around Liam’s shoulder to turn Liam’s chin and give Theo access to Liam’s mouth, Theo kissing him just as hard and deep and filthy as Liam had kissed him, earlier.

It’s as good as a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved! If you liked, please consider a comment or a [reblog](https://eneiryu.tumblr.com/post/627092027550679040/answered-for-you-and-answered-me-true-eneiryu)!


End file.
